Service providers, vehicle and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services to provide users of vehicles and mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) tools for improving the quality of their travels. By way of example, many mobile devices are equipped with sensors and navigation applications for providing estimated time of arrival to the users. However, computation of the estimated time of arrival by a single device at a particular instant may result in error since various factors post-computation influence the estimated time of arrival. In addition, different devices have different capabilities and sensors, which lead to different estimation of the arrival time. As a result, real-time data from multiple devices and services must be taken into consideration to accomplish an accurate prediction of the estimated time of arrival.